


Someone Who Gives Me Butterflies

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [23]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "Childhood Bedroom", Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David sees his fiance's childhood bedroom for the first time. Patrick checks something off his bucket list.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Someone Who Gives Me Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 23: Childhood Bedroom

“So this is where I grew up,” Patrick announced, after driving down a long driveway, past a field where cattle were grazing, an old barn, and a few farmhouses with clotheslines in the yards. Patrick had pointed out a few as they drove past. 

David stared out the window, taking it all in. It was so much different than the mansion he’d grown up in. He knew Patrick had grown up near his cousins, on a farm, but he’d imagined it was like a vineyard or an apple orchard, not a farm with cows and barns.

Patrick stopped the car outside a simple two-story farmhouse. “We’re here.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his fiancé’s cheek. They’d come home to announce their engagement to the Brewer family, most of whom David had yet to meet. “Mom and Dad are at work, so we’ve got the house to ourselves for a few hours, I know this is new to you.”

“I love this already, Patrick. I guess I didn’t realize that you really did grow up on a farm.” David grabbed their bags from the trunk, heading inside with Patrick. 

“Where did you think I grew up?” Patrick gave David a look, grinning as he stepped into the kitchen. There was a note from his mom on the table. “Boys, sorry we couldn’t be here for your arrival. I’ve made you some sandwiches. They’re in the fridge, ready for a picnic. Enjoy!” Patrick grabbed the cooler and turned to David. “Where do you want to eat?”

“Not outside. There might be bugs. We could eat here.” David pointed to the table.

Patrick shook his head. “I’ve got a better idea.” Patrick took David’s hand and led his fiancé to his childhood bedroom. He grabbed a blanket out of his closet and spread it on the floor. “How’s this?” 

“I like it, but there’s something I’ve always wanted to do.” David was spread across Patrick’s bed, his shoes off. “Come here, Patrick.”

“Oh?” Patrick laid beside his fiancé, smiling at the taller man. “I like seeing you in my bed.”

David rolled on his side and cupped Patrick’s cheek, pulling him in for a soft kiss. He pulled back and smiled at his fiancé.

“Thank you, David. I’ve always wanted to do that here, in this bed, with someone who gave me butterflies. I feel like a teenager again.” He was blushing.

“I know. You told me a while ago. I’m glad we could check ‘kissing in my childhood bed’ off your bucket list.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to expand this fic after Flufftober is over. There are a few possibilities.


End file.
